


Never Again

by CreatorSama



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Gen, Sleep deprivation is a helluva drug, so much crack, written in 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorSama/pseuds/CreatorSama
Summary: It's all Rose's fault.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> "this is what I come up with when I'm tired as heck and can't sleep. My mind wanders... and this sort of thing is created.... I actually wrote it down this time! x3"
> 
> I'm keeping the original format and everything, but I don't think I ever Beta'd the damn thing.
> 
> I apologize in advance for this train wreck.

The Doctor finds himself dancing with Rose, who is dressed like Cinderella, with no idea how he got there. But he shrugs it off and keeps dancing. They seemed to be dancing in a room made of clouds. And Rose's dress keeps changing from pink to blue and back again. 

Suddenly a monkey in a vest and hat runs by, dropping a banana peel that Rose slips on. She lands on her butt and stares at her feet as if it was their fault. 'stupid ruby slippers...' she mutters.

He helps her up only to discover that she is made of wood!! ...and dressed in leiderhosen for some reason...

They are now falling through the sky, presumably from the cloud-room they had just occupied, only to be caught by a flying car with a madman and a floating yellow robot head at the wheel!

Now they seemed to be on the ground. A talking baby deer stops in front of them. 'Where's my mama?'

BANG!!

The deer drops dead on the spot.

'They killed Bambie!!' shouted Rose, the Little Wooden Girl. She then burst into peels of hysterical laughter.

Martha walks up in hunters camo and holding a shotgun. 'gall durn near shot y'all!!'

'SILENCE!!' a booming voice announced.

They looked up to see the Face of Boe floating in a green fog.

Rose squeaked with fright! Or was that just her wooden joints?

Martha scratched her butt and walked over to a curtain. "Aww!! 'ats just Jack playin' 'round wif ya!!" she smiled, showing a missing tooth or three.

Jack looked up, startled! "Pay no attention to the poof behind the curtain!!" he said.

Then a trio of bananas started dancing the Can-Can with a giant Sonic Screwdriver!

And off to the left, Pinky and the Brain were trying to dissect Rose with a subway sandwich... for world domination, naturally!

=-=-=

The Doctor sat straight up!! "AAH!!!" he shouted at the empty room.

He glanced around at the mess. Empty martini glasses, videos and dvds scattered around the room, a half eaten and mostly melted banana split was on the table, and the tv was on that waiting screen the dvd/vcr had. Cute dolphin animation. 

"Ugh. Never again..." he held his head. "No matter how much she begs, I refuse to watch disney classics while drinking with Rose... EVER AGAIN!!"


End file.
